Sarevok Anchev
Sarevok Anchev is a chaotic evil human Deathbringerhttp://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Deathbringer. He is the main antagonist in the event of Baldur's Gate and a potential companion in Background Sarevok is one of the Bhaalspawn, like Gorion's Ward, mortal children sired by the Lord of Murder, Bhaal, during the Time of Troubles as a part of the god's plan to circumvent his prophesied death. He was one of many children who were to be sacrificed by the dead god's priesthood, but the ritual was interrupted by Gorion and a group of Harpers. While Gorion's Ward was rescued by Gorion himself, Sarevok was left to wander and lived as a street urchin. He was later adopted by Rieltar Anchev, owner of the Iron Throne mercantile family, and his wife and raised as their son. After years of tutoring and encouraging from Winski Perorate, researching the the prophecies of Alaundo, Sarevok became convinced that the prophecy focused on him, by destroying his fellow Bhaalspawn and engineering murder on a massive scale, he will ascend to godhood and assume Bhaal's place as the new Lord of Murder. He conceived his true identity, and was aided in his quest by the Iron Throne, through which he had forged a criminal empire. Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Sarevok concocted a plan to use the Iron Throne and several bandit groups to drive Baldur's Gate and Amn into war, Sarevok appears as a large, imposing human who frequently wears spiked plate armor and a decorative skull-like helmet with jagged teeth in place of a visor, styled after one of the avatars of Bhaal. He speaks with a low, booming voice and is strong enough to wield a greatsword in one hand. Sarevok is a powerful Deathbringer, proving capable of slaying an arch-mage like Gorion. Ultimately Sarevok failed to achieve his ambitions. His failed attempt to assassinate Gorion's Ward provoked an unraveling of his plans. Exposed as the true mastermind behind the iron crisis on the Sword Coast, Sarevok fled to a ruined temple of Bhaal beneath Baldur's Gate to which Gorion's Ward tracked him. Sarevok was slain in the ensuing battle. For more information about the plot, see The Diary of Sarevok. Relationships *Cythandria - Sarevok's first love *Tamoko - Sarevok's true love, she aids him in Gorion's murder, she's then cast away due to different beliefs between the two Gameplay *Utilize the traps within the temple, Sarevok and his lackeys are not immune to them Quotes Dialogues Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn Sarevok returns, in a manner of speaking, as an apparition representing the Wrath of Gorion's ward. The player must fight the ghost of Sarevok in order to complete the Trial of Wrath in the Nine Hells, either by giving into wrath and transforming into the slayer, or by rejecting the power of Bhaal that Sarevok demands you wield and engaging him in combat normally. Quotes Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal Recruitment Sarevok is available to recruit from Chapter 8. Having refused to pass on to whatever afterlife or oblivion might've awaited him, Sarevok spies Gorion's Ward's pocket plane forming and makes his way there. He bargains for a fraction of Bhaal's divine soul to reincarnate him, though he assures that doing so will neither harm Gorion's Ward or Imoen, and he would now be entirely mortal. You can either offer a part of your soul or convince Imoen to do so. Once Sarevok has been reincarnated, he will then share his knowledge about the prophecy and is willing to fight for you. Relationships * Sarevok is destined to exist in the Ward’s shadows even in his afterlife - you may influence his personality, eventually change his alignment by the end of Throne of Bhaal chapters. There’re three banters with him throughout the game that prompt the change, should you decide to do so, you may never tell him that you’re going to kill him again during the conversations, nor should you dismiss him cheaply. There’s more than one way to trigger the change, but the following route guarantees it: *# ~If Oath is taken~ “So. I yet remain at your side” > any > “Yes... the oath” > (1) > “I...paid for it.” > (1) or (4) ~If no Oath~ “So. I yet remain at your side” > any > “You have grown in power” > (2) > “You jest” > (3) or (4) > “So you... allow me to” > (4) or (5) *# “It appears the seeds” > any > “I once thought” > (3) > “But I *am* evil” > (1) or (2) > “And do you believe” > (1) or (2) *# “The end draws closer” > any but the bottom option > “I expect no greatness” > (3) > “But why” > any but the bottom option > “I... don't understand” > (1) to (4) > “After... after all” > (1) > “I... I see” >> alignment switched to Chaotic Good Technically, if the SarevokChange global variable is 2 or higher by the time Sarevok says “I... I see”, you trigger the change * Rasaad - Conflicts with chaotic Evil Sarevok Gameplay Compared to his statistics in Baldur's Gate, he has gained 1 point of constitution, 3 points of intelligence and 2 points in charisma, but has lost 2 points of wisdom. His high stats allow you to dual-class him into either a thief or a mage, although dualling any character at such a high level is inadvisable, especially to mages, due to the length of time it would take to level up enough to regain his fighter abilities in this stage of the game. Because he was killed in the events of Baldur's Gate, he is technically no longer a Bhaalspawn thus doesn't have any special abilities related to the Lord of Murder, but he still retains the skill Deathbringer Assault (SAREVEFF.eff, "NONE" school) from his Deathbringer training, capable of using melee weapons to inflict 200 slashing damage (ignore MR, no save) at 3% chance in addition to normal hit, as well as being able to stun the target for 2 rounds at 10% chance (ignore MR, save vs. Spell at -4 penalty neg), provided the enemy isn't immune to his weapons. His starting equipment is Two Handed Sword +3, Full Plate Armor +1, 30 bolts +1, 30 bolts of lightning, a Light Crossbow +2 and a helmet. He joins the party as a level 17 fighter. Biography Quotes Dialogues Gallery Sarevok1.png|Sarevok in armor EnhancedEnhanced.png|An image of Sarevok from the game menu in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. Sarevok wallpaper01 1920x1200.jpg Sarevok wallpaper02 1920x1200.jpg See also * The Diary of Sarevok * Sword of Chaos External links * Category:Companions Category:Bhaalspawn Category:Humans Category:Iron Throne Category:Fighters Category:Creatures Category:Chaotic Evil creatures Category:Chaotic Good creatures Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in BG Category:Enemies in BG: EE